Is This Happiness?
by SpikesBuffyBot
Summary: Has Draco finally found true love? Or is it a worthless cause? Sounds bad, but isn't too horrible, I promise ;)


Is This Happiness?  
  
By: BuffyTheVampireSlayer  
  
Summary: Has Draco finally found true happiness?  
  
Notes: This is in their sixth year. And this is my first story to ever write, so don't be too mean on the reviews. But if you do feel like being a jerk, just know, I have an attitude of my own. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing ezxcept the character of Buffy. She's my girl! J.K. Rowlings owns Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and basicaly anything that has to do with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But J.K., if you want to give me Draco, feel free! Oh yeah! I own the Story also.  
  
Rating: PG-13 now. But in the sorta near sorta distant future, NC-17  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
  
  
It had been a long summer. As Draco boarded the Hogwarts Express, he waved good bye to his father glad that he wouldn't be pressured into become a death eater until next summer. He found an empty cart on the train and took a seat. And as always, in followed his two croney's Crabbe and Goyle.They both took a seat across from Draco.  
  
"How was your summer Draco?" asked Crabbe.  
  
"Dull," responded Draco in a tone that told Crabbe and Goyle he didn't want to talk.  
  
So Goyle turned to Crabbe and asked, "Have you seen Pansy yet? She's looking hot."  
  
Obviously they didn't get the hint, thought Draco as he got up and left.  
  
He walked up and down the aisles trying to find someone worth while to talk to. In one cart he saw Blaise and Pansy. When they saw him the both waved and then burst into giggles. He moved on. Next cart he saw some hufflepuffs. Next, some first years, and so on until he came upon Potter's cart. As always he was joined by Granger and Weasly. Also with them was more of the Weasly family, Ginny, Fred, and George. He decided he wanted to have fun and walked on in.  
  
"Hello Potter. Did you have fun with those muggles this summer?" Draco asked in a devilish tone.  
  
"Bite me, Draco," Harry responded coldly.  
  
"Ah, I see we've picked up a bit of attitude," Draco said.  
  
"Bugger off Malfoy!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Having a Weasly stand up for you Potter? That's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard. Hey Weasle, you should have Potter pay you to stand up for him. Then your family would at least get a little amount of money." Draco said sarcastically. Sarcasm was his specialty.  
  
"Grow up, Malfoy," Hermione said seeing that Ron had turned bright red.  
  
"Now this is sad. A mud-blood, attempting to stand up to me? Don't make me laugh," he said leaving. He had had enough.  
  
"That Draco makes me so mad!" Ginny said afterwards.  
  
"Don't worry! We'll kick his butt in quidditch this year!" Said Fred and George.  
  
Outside, Draco had begun walking again. He was looking at the floor thinking until suddenly :::Wack!:::: He had walked straight into the back of some one. He looked up to see who it was.  
  
"Oh my! So sorry!" said the person he had run into. Draco was left speechless. He had never seen anyone so beautiful before. "My name's Buffy," she said putting out a hand for Draco to shake.  
  
"Draco," he said to remain cool while shaking her hand.She has a strong grip he thought.  
  
He had never seen anyone as perfect as Buffy. She had long wavy reddish brown hair down past her shoulders, she had deep brown eyes, and fair skin. She was about 5' 6" and very slim.  
  
"Are you a first year? I've never seen you around," he asked her.  
  
"Oh! No, I just transferred from Beaxbatons. I'm a sixth year."  
  
"I'm a sixth year also."  
  
"Well, glad to know someone then," she said somewhat releaved.  
  
"You don't sound like you're from Beaxbatons. Usually they sound more.......French."  
  
Buffy giggled. "Well, I'm not French. I'm from London actually. But my parents wanted me to attend Beaxbatons because that's where they went."  
  
That would make her a pure blood, Draco thought happily.  
  
"I had always wanted to come to Hogwarts. I heard that it's the best wizarding school around. So I finally convinced my parents to let me change schools."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you could come." Draco said kissing her hand. "Do you have a place to sit?"  
  
"No. No one would let me sit with them."  
  
"Well, you can sit with me," Draco said while grabbing her hand. They walked to his cart holding hands. when they entered, Draco tolde Crabbe and Goyle to leave.  
  
"But where are we supossed to sit?" they asked.  
  
"That's not my problem," Draco responded. Crabbe and Goyle walked out with their heads down mumbling.  
  
"Wow," Buffy said. "you didn't have to kick your frinds out for me."  
  
"They aren't really friends," he said.  
  
And for the rest of the way, Draco and Buffy sat and talked......welll, flirted. When the train stopped they both got off. "Well, I have to go get sorted," Buffy told Draco.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you, pet," he said kissing her hand yet again before seeing her walk off with the first years.  
  
  
  
Next chapter: The Sorting. Will Buffy be in Slytherin? Or will Draco and Buffy's relationdhip be doomed? Tune in next time!  
  
  
  
A/N: please review! This is my first fic ever! Pg-13 for next few chapters. Eventually NC-17 PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
